Insomnia
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: Taichi has trouble sleeping, unlike Matt. ::Yamachi:: ::Slash::


**Name: **_Insomnia_

**Author:**_ xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

**Warnings:** _Slash, Semi-non-con, Teen_

**Special Thanks to **_**WelshWerewolf

* * *

**_

Taichi, feeling the warm breath on his ear, tasting and smelling the sweet musk that infused the air, was kept awake by the saturating warmth that radiated from the boy in his bed. His eyes, naturally cocoa but bloodshot and darkened through fatigue, took the opportunity to scope out his bedfellow, the snoozing source of his own insomnia.

The short blonde tresses were unfamiliar to the brunette, who remembered fondly the gravity defying tower of golden hair that his companion had sported until a week ago. He remembered how shocked he'd been when the new hairstyle had been revealed, the words echoing inside his mind.

"What in the name of all that is holy have you done?"

"It's a new look, Tai, you should try it sometime!"

"You didn't need a new look! I liked it the way it was!"

"This isn't about you, Tai, it's about the fans. You wouldn't understand."

That last sentence stung, more than he'd ever admit aloud, hearing the sharpness of the tone and the iciness in the inflection cut deeply into Tai's heart. He was drawn from his reverie, however, by the stirring of the blonde. 

A hand shifted across his chest, tracing patterns in the light brown fuzz before growing still as the even breathing resumed, causing Tai to unwittingly grind his teeth together in annoyance at the ease of his friend's slumber. Much had changed since their first night in the Digital World, where they had initially stayed awake together, though few words were actually spoken, in favour of running from the angry sea dragon upon whose tail they'd decided to nap. 

Memories of their adventures in cyberspace gave Tai an escape from the tediousness of his sleeplessness, and his mind flicked through mental snapshots of their escapades: meeting their Digimon and their first Digivolution; defeating Devimon; receiving their crests; escaping the DigiWorld; discovering his sister to be the Eighth DigiDestined and subsequently breaking down into tears when alone fearing what dangers she'd have to face alongside his team; the war against the Dark Masters, then facing up to Apocalymon. Then came Tai's saddest memory, leaving Agumon and the others behind as they returned home. Then, it seemed like eons till they next met during the Diaboromon fiasco though with hindsight, it hadn't really been that long. It was a memorable experience, the DNA Digivolving that took place in the final battle, one which left a notable mark on Tai. 

He could feel the heartbeat of the boy snuggled next to him, and instantly Tai felt he was back in the internet, his soul entwined with his best friend and their Digimon, feeling their hearts beating in unison, every fibre of their being tingling in a mixture of anticipation and energy. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, as he recalled the way the power washed over him, through him, teasing his senses and… stroking his chest? 

He opened his eyes with the startling realisation that the last sensation was actually happening, not induced by his imagination, and he groggily watched as long, slender fingers once again began toying with his chest hair. The hand travelled across, till they encountered the perky nubbin of Tai's nipple, aroused by the pre-dawn chill in the room and the gently teasing from the oblivious dozer. 

His body arched into the touch as the hand began to tweak the tender flesh, and for a moment the brunette wondered what dream was provoking such behaviour from his best friend. All rational thought was wiped from the boy's mind as the blonde moved in his sleep, wrapping a leg around the now-stimulated teen. 

Tai's eyes widened and a gasp escaped him as he felt the arousal of the blonde pressing hard against his thigh, heat exuding through the form-fitting blue man-thong that had made Tai laugh riotously upon first discovering. Momentarily mischievous at knowing that the guitarist was just as charged as he himself was, he gently pressed his thigh harder against his sleeping buddy, and was rewarded by a small moan in between the soft breaths. 

"Must be some dream you're having." 

The whisper left Tai's mouth before he could control it, surprising himself with the degree of sadness that the tone carried. Before he could dwell upon its meaning, he felt the nimble hand draw circles around his nipple, continuing relentlessly until Tai found himself emitting high-pitched whines and panting. Fearing the gentle manipulation wouldn't stop until his mind had been shattered by the uncompromising pleasure, it came as a slight relief when the hand trailed away from his chest, though Tai had to admit to himself that he missed the contact almost instantly. 

A moan broke free from his lips as he felt the hand return firmly on this navel, the noise causing the blonde to utter a groggy "shh" before falling back asleep. Moments passed before Tai felt the hand begin to tease again, now playing with the path of hair Tai affectionately referred to as his 'treasure trail'. Deft fingers drew tingling designs on the flushed skin, seemingly unaware that the ministrations were having a physical effect on the brunette boy. 

Tai felt his briefs grow tight, his erect member pushing upwards against the white cotton restraint as the daring hand danced closer to the waistband. He found himself shifting his hips slightly, attempting to gain some greater contact between the bodies, only to feel the hand press harshly against his abdomen, holding him still. 

Unable to move, Tai was helpless to resist as the hand lost all pretence and grasped his erection through the fabric, the tips of the fingers slowly clasping and lifting the elastic strip that held the garment in place, granting the brunette sweet release from the cloth confines. His eyes rolled back and his jaw gaped as those tender fingertips leisurely ran up along the underside of the throbbing shaft before a tender grasp began gently pulling back his foreskin, revealing the pink head already leaking its anticipatory juice. 

The evenness of his friend's breathing now overshadowed by his own rapid-fire panting, the flood of sensations threated to overwhelm the soccer student as talented fingers proceeded to frolic with abandon over the sensitive crown, slow and teasing trails intermixed with speedy and intense tickles as the fingers danced faster and fast along the pulsing pillar of pubescent passion. Tai felt his spine arch, his abs contract, his toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut as his need reached its plateau. 

"I… ugh… Almost… mmm… Matt…" 

The name almost inaudible as Tai's building desire reached its apex, the whispered word coincided with the exact moment that the first shot of spunk erupted from his cock, and he struggled to keep silent as several more volleys followed, welcomed into the world by Matt's ever-teasing fingers toying maliciously with the flared ridge marking the cross between shaft and bell-end. 

Eventually, the tickling became too much and a rather sticky Tai reluctantly pushed Matt's hand away from his deflating shaft. Sedated by the exertion, the brunette felt his eyelids grow heavy as he snuggled against the still-snoring blonde, and joined him in sleep. 

Hours later, Tai woke up to an empty bed, a feeling that struck him as alien after the cramped night prior, and it took him a moment to adjust. No more than a moment after he got comfortable once more, did his bedroom door open and in strolled last night's bedfellow, clad only in a white towel, his skin covered in a sheen of water and his hair half-dried. 

"You're awake, finally! God, you don't half snore. I'm surprised I got any peace at all list night!" 

Opening his mouth to make some witty comment, Tai had the words fail him as Matt shucked the towel from his waist and jumped back into bed. 

"I had a shower, I hope you don't mind." 

Instinctively, Tai snuggled up to the naked guitarist, earning an uneasy eyebrow raise from the boy, and felt himself start to doze once more, before Matt's melodic voice cut through his calm. 

"You need a shower, too." 

Smirking slightly, Tai fought the urge to voice Matt's culpability for the sticky spillage on his own toned body, settling for the only five words that encapsulated the many thoughts running through his mind.

"Fancy staying over tonight, Matt?"

* * *

_**I've left the ending deliberately ambivalent, so that if you guys think I ought to continue it through to a second chapter, I can. :)**_

_**As always, please leave a review telling me what you did/didn't like. Be honest. Feedback helps me to improve!**_

_**And, check out WelshWerewolf's stories, if you have time. There's some nice stuff there!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Joey ~x~  
**_


End file.
